


Taste the Rainbow

by Samoacookie27



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Forced Relationship, Gay Character, Gay Soldier 76, Gen, Junkertown (Overwatch), Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samoacookie27/pseuds/Samoacookie27
Summary: Junkertown Map: The Overwatch cast finds their daily skirmish disrupted by the evil Michael Chu, and his reality warping laser cannon.





	Taste the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> If you find yourself easily triggered. Do not read.

The desert air of the Australian outback, was filled with the sounds of battle. Gun shots and small explosives were heatedly exchanged between the attacking and defending teams.The attacking team were trying to push the payload to Junkertown's gates before the time ran out. So engrossed were they, everyone failed to notice the mechanized gates were opening too early.

Moira's eyes grew wide as she pointed a clawed finger at the new arrival.

"Beware everyone! A computer nerd is here and he has some sort of weapon!"

The squirrelly Asian man adjusted his black rimmed glasses. The lenses flashing menacingly in the sunlight. His face scrunched up in a frown, "Thankyou Ms. O'Deorain, but I will have you know I am not a 'nerd'. My name is Michael Chu, and I have come baring change".

Soldier 76 and Reaper, spared eachother a baffled expression.

"Change?"

"You see the organization to which I am employed, has hit a rather nasty 'snag' with public relations; and so my superiors have decided to remedy the situation with this!" Michael gestured dramatically down at the mounted laser gun.

"Characters of Overwatch! Quake in your pixelated shoes in fear of the GAY-ZERBEAM(Brought to you by the good people of Blizzard)!!!"

"Gay-zerbeam" D.va giggled. Was this guy serious? " What's it do, turn us gay?"

A cold hush fell over the crowd of heroes as Chu, smiled a most evil grin, "Precisely Miss Song. With this marvelous machine, Blizzard shall reign supreme as the most progressive gaming company! Now whose first. Hmm, how about...YOU LUCIO!"

The laser revved as a rainbow colored beam fired at the young dj/medic. Lucio's eyes grew wide with fear, staring down his sexuality's brightly colored doom.

"GET DOWN!" Soldier 76, shouted, knocking him out of the way but taking the attack squarely in the back. The old soldier shuddered and gasped before collapsing in the dirt.

"Jack no!" Mercy cried, running to his side. "Jack, speak to me" she whispered sadly, cradling his snowy head in her lap. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. Why would Blizzard do something like this? ARE YOU SATISFIED NOW!?" She screamed.

"Mission accomplished" Michael Chu laughed, making his getaway.

The mighty characters of Overwatch, solemnly flocked around Mercy and the fallen soldier. Knowing that things will never be the same again after today.

"I can't believe he took a viado bullet for me...I thought you didn't care about anything anymore?"

"Old habits die hard I guess" Jack coughed " did anyone else get hit Angela?" 

"No, Chu left after you were struck down".

D.va. climbed from her mech and knelt down by him, "that guy called his weapon a gay-zerbeam right?"

"Yes?"

"Does this mean you're into guys now?"

"....Fuck...." Gabriel would never let him live this one down.

THE END

 


End file.
